


Debriefed

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a little kinky. Rodney indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Misbegotten", but contains no spoilers. Thank you to chelle for reading this over.

Rodney followed John up the stairs. "So, the briefing room?" he asked, speaking in his loudest, most sincerely casual voice.

"Yeah. The working space will be good." John waved to the techs on night duty. "Hey guys."

One tech gave a small wave; the other didn't look up from his monitor.

It didn't make Rodney feel any better. "Did you have to say hi to them?" he whispered.

John palmed the doors open. "Calm down, Rodney."

"It makes us so--so obvious." Rodney peered down into the gateroom as the doors swung shut.

"You took care of the security camera, right?"

"Yes, I did. It'll keep looping the last hour until I tell it to stop." Rodney secured the doors and left the windows darkened.

John grinned. "Good." He hopped up onto the table, and began removing his shoes.

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest. The cold, hard light of the briefing room did little to set the mood. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" John kicked off his shoes and leaned back, legs spread proudly, showing Rodney the bulge of his erection.

Rodney's own cock gave a feeble twitch. "Yeah, right. Cool," he said in voice that implied it was anything but.

John didn't say anything, just looked at him, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Then he moved his hand to his cock and pressed his palm to it. "Rodney," he said. "No one can see us."

"I know, I know, it's just--" Rodney waved his hands. "You're totally depraved, you know that?"

John nodded. "It's about time you noticed."

Rodney shrugged off his jacket. "Not to mention how dangerous that table is, with the way those supports stick out."

"We'll stay right between them. Here," John slid over and carefully positioned himself. "Now, when you sit across from here during briefings, you can look right at the spot between the second and third support and know that's exactly where we fucked."

And John would sit right there during the meetings, Rodney was sure of that, smiling a great big smile at him. "Did I mention 'depraved'?" Rodney crossed over and stood between John's thighs. "Utterly, completely--"

"You love it." John pulled him in for a kiss. A lewd, wet lick of a kiss.

"Maybe," Rodney breathed. He kissed John again, his heart beating faster. John nuzzled in, sucking on his neck. Rodney let out a gasp. John was crazy to want to do this, and yet here he was doing it right with him so he must be crazy too. Rodney reached under John's shirt, hands sliding over hard muscle and soft skin and of course he was going to do it. It was all John's fault for making him so crazy.

John ran his hands over Rodney's ass. "Ready?"

"I think so."

"You feel ready," John said, stroking Rodney's crotch, hand smoothing over his thank-god-finally-hard cock.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rodney fought the urge to look back at the doors.

John lay back, pulling his feet up and placing them on Rodney's chest. Rodney forgot all about doors and public spaces as John unfastened his pants and pushed them down past his hips. Hairy groin, hard cock and it was all Rodney could do not to lean over and take it into his mouth. The smell of John's sweat and skin rose up and okay, Rodney was ready. Very ready.

"Come here, get closer to the edge." Rodney grabbed John behind the knees and pulled him forward, grinning at the way John wriggled, trying to keep his skin from sticking to the table.

Rodney looked forward to seeing the ass-print the next day.

"I think we can do this without taking my pants off," John said, pushing them down his knees, then resting his feet on top of Rodney's shoulders.

"Good good, yes, I think so." Rodney stroked John's thighs. His seriously wonderful thighs. Reaching down, he cupped John's ass, which was hanging over the edge of the table. "Are you comfortable?"

"Not yet." John bit his lip. "Come on, do it."

Rodney retrieved the lube from his pocket, unfastened his pants and pulled his cock out, not bothering to push his pants down. Because hey, in the middle of the damn briefing room and it was still all wrong but John was laid out before him, exposed and ready and willing and that was good enough for him. A handful of lube on his cock, dripping some on the floor, not good--going to be slippery the next day--but he really didn't care.

"I'm ready, just so you know," John panted.

"What do you mean you're--oh." Rodney slid a finger inside to check and yes, loose and lubed. "Um, wow?"

"Rodney--"

"Okay, okay--" Rodney couldn't see what he was doing, but he could feel it, so he guided his cock with one hand only to find the angle was all wrong. He stepped closer, folding John's legs in toward his chest, and John's hips tilted up just right so and he was able slip inside the warm and slick and welcoming space. Pushing all the way, sliding easily, the sudden wash of pleasure made Rodney moan and dig his fingers into John's thigh.

"Oh...Oh." John's voice already had a desperate quality. "That's good, that's just right, you're oh god, come on, harder--Rodney--"

"I know, I know, hold your horses, I just got started." Rodney steadied himself, clutching John's hip. "Let me just--I've gotta get a grip." He managed one small thrust, not wanting to lose it too soon, not after all the damn trouble they went through getting here.

John pulled his knees back and rocked his hips--only a small movement but he let out a moan that was pure porn. He was totally into it, Rodney realized. There was something to be said for semipublic trysts if John was going to get all crazy because seriously, nothing better than that, than John writhing beneath him, folded up like a pretzel and making all kinds of pitiful noises, mouth open, head thrown back, long beautiful neck straining.

Rodney would do anything, just to see that.

He pumped his hips, picking up the pace, pants sliding down. He let them go, wanting to feel John's naked ass hitting his thighs. He wanted to feel everything, every crazy thing John did, the tight squeeze of his body, the grip of his muscles, heels digging into his shoulders, every single damn thing.

"You love this," Rodney told him through gritted teeth.

"God yes."

"You want to think about it during meetings--me fucking you."

John groaned, pushing his T-shirt up and rubbing his nipples.

"With--with Elizabeth and Teyla and Ronon here--"

John let out a small cry and reached between his legs to take hold of his cock.

Rodney gaped. "You--oh god--being watched? That turns you on?"

John nodded, mouth open and breathing heavily. "All of them, watching you do me," he panted.

"Oh, fuck," Rodney groaned.

"Oh, yeah."

"Depraved doesn't begin to describe you."

"Fuck me."

Rodney leaned forward, hands flat on the table. John's knees were practically over his shoulder and he went at it full force, sweaty palms sliding on the tabletop with each thrust. John let out a grunt with every push, eyes screwed shut, hand whipping over his cock. "Come on," Rodney whispered. He was going to lose it, and soon.

They had meetings in here, for god's sake.

John made a low noise, then his hips jerked. Rodney couldn't see it, the pants were in the way but he knew John was coming, by the look on his face--a slack-jawed, astonished look, the kind of thing that shouldn't look good but it did because this was John, who always looked good--too damn good.

And that was enough, Rodney came with a burst of pleasure, straining against John's body, cock shoved deep inside. The rush left him light-headed and woozy. Standing up during sex was not a great idea--that's why beds were invented, for god's sake. He hung his head and panted, trying to clear his head and not fall down.

"Rodney," John whispered.

Rodney held up a hand. "Dizzy now."

A hand touched his cheek. Rodney opened his eyes to find John smiling up at him, eyes dazed, face shiny with sweat. "Cool, huh?" John asked.

Rodney shook his head, but he couldn't help grinning in return. "That was totally insane." He pulled out, then carefully navigated around John's legs and a protruding support into sit on the table, very aware that he was making a butt-print of his own.

John sat up with a grunt, and cleaned himself off with napkins. A smile still played on his lips and finally Rodney had to pull him in for a kiss. John kissed him back eagerly, hand coming to rest on the back of Rodney's neck. "Thank you for doing this," he said, pressing his cheek against Rodney's.

"What can I say, I'm a generous kind of guy." Rodney told him. As if he could have said no. He looked around the room, with its monitors and chairs and shiny tabletop and polished wooden walls. He'd sit there tomorrow, pointing to images on the wall display and calling John "Colonel". "Actually? It was kind of fun." He leaned in and nipped John's neck.

"It was, wasn't it?" John hopped off the table and pulled his pants up. "So what do you think about the balcony on the south side of the tower?"

"The one that overlooks the rest of the city?"

John nodded hopefully.

Rodney smiled. "Cool."


End file.
